FOIL drabbles
by silencer06
Summary: Silencer06's drabbles based off of FOIL. First, outside, inside, last. All are Nejiten but I don't think their names are actually going to be used. There are some hints every once in a while.
1. Chapter 1

**1-F**

**1st kiss**

Her first kiss had come as quite a shock. He had just grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. It wasn't romantic or sweet like movie kisses. It was rough and maybe even the tiniest bit possessive.

Once he broke away from her she had blushed and asked him why. He had shrugged and given her an apologetic smile.

'It seemed like a good idea at the time,' he had replied, 'and I wanted to.'

She was confused. Who kissed someone simply because it had 'seemed like a good idea at the time'?

She had told him she didn't think that was a very good reason and he had blushed slightly. 'I wanted everyone to know,' he had replied.

'To know what?' she had asked in a curious tone.

'That I… I love you,' he replied as he looked at the ground.

'You… love me?' she had questioned.

'You aren't going to stab me if I say yes, are you?'

'No,' she had answered in a slightly annoyed tone.

'Then yes.'

'Good. I love you too.'

I would tell you about how her second kiss was amazing enough to make the most unromantic person in the world sigh in awe… but then it wouldn't be a first.

* * *

Author notes: 

Okay well I've decided to do a drabble collection based off of FOIL. For those of you who have already studied that in algebra you may know that FOIL stands for First, Outside, Inside, Last. So my drabbles will go in the order of a first, something to do with the outside, something to do with the inside, and a last, then it will repeat. By the way unless I state otherwise, and I probably won't, none of my drabbles will be angsty.


	2. Chapter 2

**2-O**

If you were to stand outside their relationship and evaluate it here are some thoughts that may run through your mind:

1. They will never last

2. They can't communicate with one another

3. He's only using her as a sparring partner

4. He doesn't think very highly of her

5. …Those two are together? You're joking right?

Now allow me to explain why these thoughts may come up as you evaluate their relationship:

Perhaps you have been thinking they will never last. Some valid reasons you may think this are:

1. When she speaks to him he ignores her

2.When she is happy (or showing any emotion for that matter) he seems angry

3. They never touch each other, in fact they seem to avoid it

4. All they ever do together is train

Maybe you thought they couldn't communicate with one another. Some valid reasons you may think this are:

1. All he ever says is 'hn'

2. They never talk about the little things in life only big things (and she does most of the talking)

3. When he does comment it is on how weak she is

4. They never say how much they care for each other

Maybe your first thought was he's just using her as a sparring partner. Some valid reasons you might think this are:

1. All they ever do together is train (see #1 bullet 4)

2. Any talk they do have is over weapons

3. Or the time of their next spar

Perhaps you thought he doesn't think very highly of her. Some valid reasons you might think this are:

1. When she speaks to him he ignores her (see #1 bullet 1)

2. He calls he weak (see #2 bullet 3)

3. He never defends her

You may have thought that their relationship is a joke. Some valid reasons you might think this are:

1. They never touch each other (see #1 bullet 3)

2. He never smiles at her

3. They don't look into each others eyes

So now you have a few ideas of what you might think if you were looking at their relationship from the outside.

* * *

Author notes: 

Here's the O in FOIL. Hope you like it. The 'I' will have a lot to do with this one. It will probably address this drabble quite a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**You need to read the my chapter 2 before you read this because it will make it make more since. Thank you.**

**3-I**

In reply to your thoughts on their relationship from the outside I have put together a few rebuttals to your thoughts. It is their thoughts from the inside of the relationship.

Your thoughts:

1. They will never last

2. They can't communicate with one another

3. He's only using her as a sparring partner

4. He doesn't think very highly of her

5. …Those two are together? You're joking right?

Now allow me to explain to you why it is that they are laughing their heads of… well Neji isn't laughing he's just looking at it thinking whoever wrote this is and idiot but you get the picture…

1. If you were one of the one's thinking they will never last then here are the rebuttals to your thoughts:

a. In reality when she speaks he DOES NOT ignore her. Really he hangs onto every word that she says.

b. When she is happy he is happy he just doesn't express emotion very well.

c. They do touch each other but they aren't going to go slobber over each other where YOU can see them.

d. You think all they ever do is train. Have you ever sat through one of their entire training sessions? No you haven't. So maybe they do something else when you're gone.

2. If you were one of the ones who thought they couldn't communicate with each other then here are the rebuttals to your thoughts:

a. All he ever says is 'hn' but unlike you, she knows what 'hn' means

b. Why talk about the little things? For heavens sake they spend every waking moment together! They already know all the little things.

c. He does comment on how weak she is. But that is only because he enjoys knowing that she will always need his protection.

d. They never say how much they care for each other because they already know.

3. If you were one of the people that thought he is only using her as a sparring partner here are some valid reasons you should never, ever say that to him:

a. Once again I ask have you ever sat through one of their training sessions? No. Then you don't know.

b. All they talk about when you're there may be weapons but that's only because Neji knows you're there and he isn't going to get all romantic when he has an audience.

c. You're right they do talk about their next training session a lot. It's almost like they're looking forward to seeing each other again.

4. If you thought that he doesn't think very highly of her then here are the rebuttals to your reasoning:

a. He doesn't ignore her! He hangs onto the words how many times do I have to tell you this before you'll believe me?

b. Do I need to explain why he calls her weak? AGAIN!

c. Why would he defend her? She's strong enough to hold her own against those losers.

5. If you thought their relationship was a joke do not tell this to him or he will kill you. These are their rebuttals:

a. They don't touch each other in public because drooling on each other in public is gross.

b. He does smile at her. But not when other people can see. Then someone other than her would see his smile.

c. They never look into each other's eyes because they know that the moment they do they're either going to be blushing or drooling on each other. As I said they don't do that in public.

So now you have had your explanations as to why they never do any of the things other couples do. This is real love, not that romantic; show off your couple status crap. They love each other and they don't care if anyone else knows it.

* * *

Author notes: First of all I hope that you liked this. It has a lot to do with my 'O' doesn't it? Well I think that's all.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**4-L**

She's fallen a few times. But not many, she doesn't like falling. Falling makes her feel weak. But she's falling again and she can feel his eyes on her.

She knows she's falling. She knows because her face flushes when he looks at her, and she stutters when he speaks to her. It's embarrassing. It's ridiculous that she could possibly be falling and for him no less!

She believes he'll ignore her and just let her fall. Why would he do anything else?

Her health plummets. She begins eating less. She cries all the time. Sometimes she misses training altogether because she is so weak. When she does show up for training she can barely throw her beloved weapons.

The third time she misses training he shows up at her house.

"Stop," he demands.

"Wha…?"

"Stop," he repeats.

"Stop what?" she asks in honest confusion.

"Falling. You're hurting yourself. Don't think I don't see the look in your eyes. I know you're in love. If he's so great then why do you have to hurt yourself?" he asks in an angry tone.

"He'll never notice me if I'm not…"

"Not what?" he shouts.

"Prettier… more girly," she replies.

"What's so great about him?" he asks in a jealous tone.

"He's perfect. He's strong. He's smart. And he's kind to me," she replies.

"Then he wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. So stop," he demands.

"You can't just stop falling… you either have to crash land, or someone has to catch you," she replies.

"Fine. Then forget him… I'll catch you. All you have to do is tell me to catch you," he says as he turns his head so she can't see the blush threatening his cheeks.

She grabs his arm. "Catch me?" she questions.

He smiles. "Always."

* * *

Author note: By the way… this was supposed to be the last time she ever fell. I know I didn't point that out. But that's what it's supposed to be.

In case anyone missed it the one who showed up at her door is the same guy she's in love with… I had hoped that was obvious but I wasn't sure so… I decided to make sure you all knew that.

Please review. I have drabbles written already to put into this collection but I won't post them unless I have at least five reviews for this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**5-F**

It was spring the day she realized she loved him. She was seven years old. He seemed sad so she decided he needed someone to love him.

She was bold. It was that day that she marched right up to him and told him that she, no matter what, would always love him unconditionally. His eyes had widened momentarily before narrowing. He had told her to get lost.

She stayed true to her word. She loved him anyway.

It wasn't until they were both sixteen that he realized her loved her back. He realized he loved her in the winter. He was shy. It was that day that when she spoke to him he had mumbled something she couldn't hear.

She had asked him what he had said. His face had flushed and he managed to say 'nothing'.

She had looked disappointed so as she turned away to go practice her aim he tried to repeat his statement more clearly. He had grabbed her wrist causing her to look at him. 'I love you,' he had said as clearly as he could manage.

She had looked at him with large innocent eyes. 'Oh… okay then…' she said in a shocked tone. 'Should we spar now then?' she asked.

'I suppose,' he had replied. He was sort of glad she had tried to keep their pattern the same.

She had smiled at him.

So these were their first loves. Their first realizations. Many firsts can happen in a span of nine years.

* * *

Author note: Umm... I hope these haven't all been too short... if they are then someone tell me and I'll do my best to make the next ones longer... thanks and I won't update unless I have at least five more reviews. 


	6. Chapter 6

**6-O**

It was cold outside and yet she was training with him anyway. The snow was falling and she didn't seem to mind. Her breath came out in frosty white puffs. She threw an array of her sharpest weapons at him.

He spun creating a wall of chakra around himself. The weapons were hurtled back at her with amazing speed. He smirked knowing she would have to throw herself off balance in order to dodge her own weapons.

She leapt out of the way just in time. She landed awkwardly and fell. Before she could balance herself again he was standing behind he with a kunai at her throat.

"I win," he stated promptly before releasing her. She shivered only realizing how cold it was after feeling his body heat.

She began picking up her weapons. She felt his eyes follow her around the training ground. Once she finished collecting her weapons she turned to look at him. He was staring at her quite openly.

"Did you need something?" she asked. Honestly she was confused by his very obvious stare. That just wasn't like him.

"We'll end training for today," he stated. "I'll walk you home."

"You really don't have to…" she started.

"I'll walk you home, he repeated. She nodded and walked up to him. He pulled her close to his side by her arm. It surprised her slightly and so she started to pull back. His grip tightened on her arm. She sighed and leaned on his shoulder, enjoying how warm he felt.

He began to walk and she followed. He didn't let go of her until they were at her apartment's door.

"Thank you," she murmured softly.

"Hn," he stated as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" she said before he could start his journey outside in the cold.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"I-I was just wondering…"

* * *

I guess you'll just have to wait until the 'I'. I've already got it all planned out. I need five or more reviews before I'll post the next drabble. I really don't think five reviews is all that much. Please R&R. 


	7. Chapter 7

**7-I**

Recap 

…_He turned to leave._

"_Wait!" she said before he could start his journey outside in the cold._

"_Yes?" he asked._

"_I-I was just wondering…_

"…If you wanted to stay awhile… to warm up some?" she questioned as she blushed furiously.

He looked out a window in the hallway. It was snowing much harder than it had been when he had walked her home.

"I couldn't hurt, I suppose," he said to the desperately blushing girl.

She turned away from him to unlock her door. Once they were inside she offered to make tea. He refused. His thoughts were going crazy. Mostly they consisted of: 'What should I do?' or the more specific 'What does she want me to do?' also there were 'She invited me in. Does that mean she likes me?' but that was about it.

He felt her tug on his hand slightly. He looked at her.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

It was at that moment he kissed her. At first she stated to pull away but he cupped her cheek in his hand and forced her to stop backing away. After a while she leaned into his palm and allowed him to deepen the kiss.

He pulled away slowly and waited for her reaction to his rather forced affections. For a moment she simply blushed. Then she kissed him. He pulled her closer and she allowed him to do so. He ignored the fact that it had stopped snowing completely. After all, why go outside when the inside is so enjoyable?

* * *

A/N: ...okay then so I hope you liked this. Obviously you really need to read the 'O' before this to understand it. This isn't the best story I've done... but I have some good ones on my end already written. Silencer likes reviews. Silencer wants 5 reviews before Silencer will update. Silencer sometimes has problems getting reviews. (Yes I know I'm talking... typing in third person but anyway...) I want 5 reviews before I'll update so please R&R. 


	8. Chapter 8

**8-L**

They had just been on a mission. She had been the distraction. The way the target's eyes had traveled down her body she had done very well.

He had been jealous. Jealous that HIS girl had been smiling and blowing kisses at the target.

The mission had ended well. All except his emotions were going crazy. He let his emotions get the better of him

By the time they had returned home he could scarcely think due to all of his emotions. He had pushed her against a wall so suddenly and harshly it had caused her to yelp. She didn't have time for any more protest. He kissed her possessively. His every movement released more built up emotion until he was able to think straight again.

He pulled away from her slowly. She was gasping for breath. He stroked her hair, which was uncharacteristically down. She signed and leaned against his chest. He put his arms around her waist and nuzzled his cheek against hers.

Silently he promised himself to never let his emotions get the better of him again. She tilted her head up and kissed him softly.

He had promised to never let his emotions get the better of him again. But then again maybe he had lied.

* * *

Author notes: Yeah okay. I tend to get four reviews and then I don't get any more. So I'm going to start updating my drabbles when I feel like it because I wont be able to update most of the summer probably, if not the entire summer. So if you're one of my loyal reviewers then thank you. You know who you are. And please continue reviewing. 


	9. Chapter 9

**9-F**

Her first marriage proposal had been from a complete stranger. She had thought it was funny. Her companion that day, he, he hadn't thought so. He'd knocked the poor guy around the universe and back. He was obviously very angry.

His thoughts on the subject seethed anger. Who did that guy think he was?She was obviously _with _him. Who the heck asked a random girl to marry them when she was freaking _with_ another guy? No one with half a brain that's who.

"Was that really necessary? To attempt to kill him, I mean?" she had asked.

"Yes," he replied, "you're mine he needs to learn to stay away from what is mine."

"You're being possessive again," she stated accusingly.

"I know… but… He. Can. Not. Have. You," he growled. Then he kissed her right in front of the guy who had proposed to her. The guy left way before their kiss ended.

As he pulled away from her she looked at him in mock seriousness.

"You know," she stated, "at the rate you run people off we'll have to get married or every other boy will be too horrified of your memory to ask me."

"I'd be okay with that. You would legally belong to me and no other guys would ever look at you again," he said in deep thought.

"Are you… proposing to me?" she asked. Obviously she was shocked by the turn of events.

"You of all people should know I don't ask for anything. I demand it," he said wickedly.

"You can't demand I marry you!" she said a little too pleased to be cross.

"I just did. We'll start planning the wedding tomorrow," he replied not seeming phased.

"And if I refuse?" she asked.

He kissed her again. She made a slight noise of approval in her throat. He pulled away. "You've never denied me anything," he murmured in her ear. He kissed her neck. She clung to him.

"We're still in public," she managed to say softly.

He pulled her away. "We should elope. It avoids multiple people and we could be married far sooner," he stated.

"Yes. Whatever you want," she whispered softly.

* * *

Author notes: I thought this one was humorous and kind of serious at the same time. So yeah... hope you liked it. 


	10. Chapter 10

**10-O**

She truly loves the outdoors. Outside is where she would rather be. The reason? Well there are many stories but there is definitely one main reason. Involving everyone's favorite prodigy (or at least mine).

Anyway back on the subject of why she likes it outside so much.

Flashback 

"OMG! I beat you! For once I actually beat you! This is so exciting!" she shouted. It was obvious her winning didn't happen often.

"You're loud," he mumbled stoically.

"Aww… don't be such a party pooper. I never win our spars this is like a miracle for me. You wouldn't understand because you never, and I do mean, never, lose," she whined.

He sighed and looked her in the eye. "Fine celebrate all you want. But, if you get to rub it in, I get something else," he growled slightly.

"Okay what do you get?" she asked.

"This," he replied as he pulled her toward him and began kissing her. It wasn't their first kiss it was just the first time they had kissed on purpose (not related to Drabble 1).

"The brunette had hardly complained. As he pulled away she gave him a pouty look. He had started to walk away. She got an idea. "I beat you! And if you don't come back here… I'll tell everyone!"

To say the least ten minutes later they were having a full blown make-out session.

End Flashback 

She truly loves the outdoors. It reminds her that he loves her. It reminds her of the first time he kissed her.

* * *

Authors notes: I hope you liked it. I thought it was kind of weird... Please R&R. 


	11. Chapter 11

**11-I**

He would rather be indoors. There are several reasons why. He's anti-social, people whisper when he walks by. The fan girls. All are quite valid reasons for him to dislike being outdoors but none of those are his main reason.

He loved the indoors because when he was the only one who could see her she would let her hair down. She had beautiful hair. The type of hair models and movie stars would give an arm and a leg for.

But it was also because he could touch her and kiss her without worrying someone was watching them.

Not to say he didn't kiss her outside. He did. It was just that he would rather kiss her inside.

And his final major reason was when they were inside neither of them had to put on a false front. He wasn't a stoic jerk, and she wasn't his friendly teammate. They were just themselves. He didn't have to pretend he didn't care about anything. He could talk about the fights he'd been in. Or how twisted his family was. But normally they didn't talk to much. Usually the most they ever said was 'I love you'. Mostly they just kissed.

Now that's a valid reason to like the inside.

* * *

Author notes: I know this was short... I'm sorry. But on the up side I did update. I hope you like this one. btw: my plans for this summer changed slightly so I get to stay with my computer two more weeks. So yeah, I can update a little more than I originally anticipated.

Please R&R


	12. Chapter 12

**12-L**

She was horrified. He had said he needed to talk to her about 'their relationship'. She was certain he was breaking up with her. He had probably realized she wasn't good enough for him. He would be here any minute to break the news to her.

She heard a knock on the door. She was tempted to run upstairs and lock her room and go into lock-down. However all temptation was flung out the door when she heard a key turn in the lock. She had forgotten she had given him a key.

And then he was standing directly in front of her. "Were you going to leave me standing out there?" he asked with a hint of amusement.

"Of course not…" she started nervously.

He used his middle three fingers to tilt her chin up so she was looking him in the eye. "What's wrong."

"Nothing," she replied quickly. She broke their gaze and turned. She didn't see his frown deepen.

She felt his arms go around her waist. "Something's wrong. What is it?" he asked.

"It's just pleasedon'tbreakupwithmeIdon'tknowwhatIdidwrongbutIpromisetoneverdoitagain," she said.

There was a moment of silence. "Did you just tell me you're breaking up with me?" he asked carefully.

"N-no. I mean I said… I'm really sorry…" she whispered.

"If you aren't breaking up with me what are you sorry about?"

"Whatever it is that I did," she said as she turned to face him.

He seemed confused. "What did you do. No don't answer that it doesn't matter." He grabbed her wrist. "Marry me."

"W-what?"

"Marry me," he repeated.

"B-but I thought… never mind."

"What did you think?" he asked seeming confused.

"I thought you were breaking up with me…" she whispered. "I mean I've always known I wasn't worthy to be called your girlfriend."

"You wont be called my girlfriend then. People can call you my wife." His mouth was on hers before she could protest.

"Today is the last time I ever want to hear you referred to as my girlfriend," he murmured softly.

She nodded still slightly dazed. He smirked and pulled a ring from his pocket before slipping it on her finger.

He kissed her again. "I love you," she whispered.

"I know. I love you too," he murmured against her neck.

She brought her arms around his neck. "When's the wedding?"

"As soon as possible," he replied.

* * *

Author notes: I hope you all liked this one. I hope they didn't seem too OOC. Thanks to all who have reviewed my story so far. Please R&R. 


	13. Chapter 13

**13-F**

The first time he had protected her was when they were children. She was always picked on because of her hair. Well more because of her hairstyle.

A boy had just hit her to make himself look tough.

She had whimpered and hid behind the nearest thing that wasn't attacking her. He had been that thing. The other boy came to continue his assault.

He hadn't approved. He slammed a chakraized fist into her attacker's stomach. "Picking on girls makes you look pathetic," he growled.

The boy had ran away horrified. "Are you alright?" he had asked gently as he turned to face her. She nodded. He frowned slightly and brushed a hand over her cheek. "He hit you hard than I thought."

"I-it's fine," she whispered.

"You're stronger than they realize. I want you on my team when we become genin," he stated before kissing her on the cheek she had been hit on. "Let's go before we're late for class."

She nodded and followed him inside. Another boy insulted her as they walked through the door.

He had paused and grabbed her hand before glaring at the boy. "Leave her alone."

"Why should I?" the boy taunted.

He had gone into a stance she had never seen before and done several extremely quick strikes. "You should because I'm going to marry her one day so it's my duty to protect her.

He had then promptly led her to the seat next to him. When the teacher started to say something about where she was sitting he had glared harshly. Before the man could get the words out he was saying, "She's sitting next to me."

The teacher had nodded and coward in fear of his students white-eyed glare.

She just sat there not understanding he had been quite serious about protecting her and marrying her.


	14. Chapter 14 & 15

**14-O**

She wanted him to be outside the room. She hated it when he saw her in her weak moments. She didn't want him to see her in so much pain.

She wanted him to leave. Which she, no so kindly, pointed out. He had frozen and looked upset. She let out a scream of pain. The nurses gave her a few comforting words and instructions, he moved to her side.

After what seemed like forever to her it was all over. She lay on the hospital bed panting. He remained by her side.

"I thought I told you to get out," she whispered.

"You did," he replied. "I didn't listen."

**15-I**

He knew she didn't want him in the room. It wasn't like she was attempting to hide it. But he couldn't just leave her. She was his wife. And more than that she was bearing his child, so even when she screamed at him to get out he had remained.

He was glad when it was over. She was much more peaceful.

She glanced over at him. "I thought I told you to get out," she whispered.

"You did," he replied. "I didn't listen."

"I hate it," she whispered, "when you see me weak."

"I could never see you as weak." He brushed a light kiss over her forehead.

So he remained inside because: she is his wife, she was bearing his child, and more importantly he loves her.

* * *

Authors notes: I put these two together because they are both extremely short and they go along with each other. I didn't think it was worth posting just one when both of them together are only a couple hundred words. So yeah. Please R&R. 


	15. Chapter 16

**16-L**

He hated emotions. So you can only imagine how upset he was to learn he had _feelings_ for his female teammate. In fact he was so upset he had convinced himself it was simply a minor crush. He had convinced himself that even if he did have emotions, they were only small ones. Crushes were much smaller than love after all.

He had convinced himself that he couldn't possibly love her. Plain and simple. He didn't love his teammate.

There was just one problem. When you have a crush on your best friend… well you get protective. And by protective we mean, walk them home from training, glare at guys who look at her, wait for her to get ready for training, glare at guys who walk by her house, walk her to training, glare at guys who look at her, repeat process.

And another problem… okay there's more than one problem… anyway, another problem is that after this happens so many times, she starts wondering what's going on. And so she asks. How are you supposed to reply to that?

Well here's what he did: "IloveyouandIdon'twantanyguyslookingatyou."

Very smooth…

She blinked. "Let me get this straight… you love me so you've been walking me home and waiting at my front door so you could walk me to training?" he nodded. "…That's so… sweet!" she said as she threw herself into his arms.

'Fine,' he thought, 'it's not just a crush. I'm in love. This will not end well.' He felt her snuggle into his chest. 'Or maybe I could be wrong.'

* * *

Authors notes: Yeah I know its cheesy...and weird... and well a lot of other things but... I hope you all liked it anyway. Please R&R. 


	16. Chapter 17

**17-F**

The first time he noticed her was a little awkward. They were seven. They were walking along with their separate group of friends in different directions. In other words, they were headed right toward each other. And they weren't paying enough attention… allow us to imagine how this could end… and the winning thought! The one who weighs the most on top! In other words, they rean into each other and fell over with him on top. To say the least it would be hard to avoid noticing her.

Their friends laughed… and laughed… and laughted. He stood and, being the gentleman he is, glared at her.

She stood up and glared right back. "That was all your fault!" they shouted in unison. Then began the war of insults. The only thing was… they were seven… they weren't throwing the _best _insults.

"Stupid girl!" he yelled.

"Meanie! She answered.

"Tomboy!"

"Girlie hair!"… oh that had to hurt his pride.

"Witch!"

"No self respecting girl would ever associate herself with you!"

"Why would I want to associate with one of you stupid girls?"

She paused for a moment. He was sure he had won. Then… "OMG you're a boy!?"… And winner of biggest blow to his pride ever is… being mistaken for a girl!

Their friends were laughing so hard he thought they might suffocate. He kind of hoped they would.

"I'm not a girl," he stated after a pause. "I suppose I was raised better than to throw insults at you. My clan wouldn't be very happy if they found out I insulted a girl." His inner gentleman had returned obviously.

"It's okay you're forgiven. I don't think my parents would've liked to know I got into such a pity? Patty?"

"Petty?" he questioned.

"Yeah. Such a petty argument. Wow you must be really smart!"

"My father told me I was a prodigy. He said that means you're really smart."

"Oh…" she said. She quickly pecked him on the cheek. She blushed furiously.

"What was that for?" he asked as he raised his hand to the place she had kissed him.

"For being a prodigy," she replied shyly. Their friends were so busy laoughing they hadn't seen her kiss him so they were confused.

"Oh…" he said dazedly.

"By the way, who are you?"

"Ask me again when I can remember…"

Yeah he certainly noticed her for sure now.

* * *

Authors notes: This was fun to write. I don't know that I like this one the best... but it was my favorite one to write. And I think its kind of cute. Please R&R. 


	17. Chapter 18

**18-O**

The moon and a select few were the only witnesses to their wedding. They had chosen to hold the wedding outside at night for two reasons. Reason one was because the fewer reservations made the less likely they would need a huge wedding. He hadn't wanted a huge wedding. She hadn't wanted anyone neither of them knew at the wedding. The second reason was because her parents had been married at night under a full moon.

She had gone through monthly charts to make sure their wedding wasn't under a full moon. Their wedding was under a crescent moon. The night was clear and beautiful. She was beautiful.

His breath caught in his throat when he looked at her.

They were married outside at night. Night, she had told him once, represented the end of an old day so that you could start a new day.

He figured it fit. They go married and ended their old lives to start a new one.

They were like the night.

* * *

Authors note: I hope you liked this one. I don't. The idea for it was good. I don't like the way it turned out though.

Please R&R.


	18. Chapter 19

**19-I**

The fact was she was beautiful. That was what started his issues. Rumors were constantly going around that he only dated her because of her outer beauty. Which made him mad because it wasn't true.

Really he had no interest in how beautiful she was. Sure he noticed… how could he possibly miss it? But no he didn't love her for her outer beauty.

He loved her because of how beautiful she was on the inside. He loved her for her mind, her soul, and all the little quirks she had. He loved her for her.

She knew he loved her. She knew and that's why when all the rumors about them came up she ignored them. Because she knew he loved her for her and she loved him for him.


	19. Chapter 20

**20-L**

She isn't stupid and she knows he always looks at her last when he walks in a room. No matter what the occasion or who is there he always looks at her last. She doesn't know why. She wishes she did.

She wonders if it's his way of avoiding her. She avoids that thought and puts it off as a habit. In a way it could be classified as such. After all what is a habit if not something you do repetitively and often subconsciously?

He knows he always looks at her last when he enters a room. He knows she notices. He knows she doesn't know why. He isn't stupid he knows it bothers her.

He knows she wants to ask and so he waits for her to do so.

Eventually, as he knew it would, it bothers her enough that she has to ask him.

"Why?" she murmurs one day as he walks her home. She doesn't expand on what she means. She knows he knows.

"Because," he replies, "if I look at you first I won't look anywhere else in the room ever again."

She looks at him seeming startled. "Why…?"

He stops and turns so he's facing her completely. She stops and mirrors his position. He takes her by the shoulders and pulls her closer to him. She tilts her head slightly to the left making her look oddly like a confused panda.

"Because you're beautiful and I know I'll stare."

"You're staring now," she points out. "But you won't stay staring at me forever no."

"I could "

"But…"

"Stop talking," he interrupts. She looks at him clearly confused. He kisses her neck first and then he moves to her mouth. She shivers and allows her arms to go around his neck. He breaks away and looks at her intently.

"I love you. I love you so much," she murmurs.

He nuzzles her neck. "I love you too. More than anything." They kiss again.

He still looks at her last when he enters a room.

* * *

Author Notes: Umm... Well this is the last one. I have no more ideas for this drabble collection. Maybe I'll do a different drabble collection with a different inspiration. What do you people think? Please R&R. 


End file.
